


Seven Months Since

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello. Hi. I love you. Can you write me something with Cole? Like maybe he was deployed and you were hunting and trying to make it back to Ft. Bragg to surprise him and welcome him home. And like amazing rough sex ensues. Por favor. I love you. Okay. Byeeeeeeee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Months Since

Warnings: Language, smut, roughish sex, unprotected sex

Fic:

Two hours. When you left the motel this morning, you had everything planned out. You’d drive like a bat out of Hell and arrive home at Fort Bragg two hours before Cole even stepped off the plane. But plans don’t always go exactly as, well, planned do they? First there was the flat tire. That put you getting home only an hour and a half before Cole. Then there was the traffic jam, which left you getting home only minutes before Cole, or so you hoped.

When you pull into the driveway, you see a taxi driving away. Shit. If that hunt had been a state or two closer to home, you wouldn’t have had a problem. You turn off the engine of your car and race to the front door, pushing the key into the lock and turning it as quickly as possible. “Cole?” you shout as you lock the door. You hear the sound of bags dropping to the floor and heavy footsteps headed down the stairs.

“There you are!” Cole says as he sees you. You rush towards him and wrap your arms around his neck as he lifts you from the floor, wrapping your legs around his waist. “God I’ve missed you,” he says before he captures you’d lips with his own. It had been seven months since you’d felt Cole’s lips on yours and you melt into the kiss.

“I tried to make it back in time,” you mumble, “Fucking flat tires and traffic.”

“It doesn’t matter, you’re here now,” Cole mumbles back as he pushes your back against the wall, “I’ve been waiting for this all day.” He drops your legs and your feet hit the floor before his hands move to the hem of your shirt.

“You’ve only been waiting for this for one day?” you tease. You hear a growl coming from deep in Cole’s chest. His hands grab the hem of your shirt and he pulls it over your head, tossing the material to the side. HIs lips meet your neck and he grazes his teeth along your skin.

“Seven months,” Cole growls, “I haven’t touched you in seven whole months.“ His rough hands slide around to your back and unhook your bra. He leaves marks along your shoulder and up your neck before his lips reach your ear. “I’m going to take you on every surface of this fucking house,” he growls.

“Fuck Cole,” you groan. You grab his jacket and push it down his shoulders before pulling his shirt over his head. His hands are back on you in an instant, re-familiarizing himself with your body. You drag your fingertips down his chest, relishing in the way his muscles move beneath his skin.

Suddenly, he turns you around so that you face the wall, your hands landing against the hard surface. "Where should we start?” Cole asks before pulling your hips away from the wall. You shut your eyes and moan as his hard cock presses against your ass. “You want me to fuck you right here don’t you?” Cole chuckles, “Fuck you right up against this wall.”

“Yes Cole, please,” you moan, grinding your ass against him, begging him to touch you. He quickly undoes your pants and pushes them down your legs along with your panties. “Cole,” you almost whimper as he runs three calloused fingertips through your damp folds and around your clit.

“So wet for me Y/N,” Cole groans, “I’ve barely even touched you yet. You’ve been thinking about this all day haven’t you? Imagined me fucking you senseless?”

“Mmm,” you hum as you nod your head. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as you look over your shoulder to watch Cole. His hands leave your body and move to his pants, quickly pushing them and his boxers down his legs. You moan as his hard cock springs free, excited by the prospect of having him inside you.

Cole brings his hands back to your hips he and thrusts his own forward, sliding his hard cock through your folds. You gasp and moan as his tip hits your clit again and again. “Please Cole,” you beg, “I need you to fuck me.” Cole grunts before he pulls back and thrusts into you, burying his cock deep inside you. You moan his name as you rock your hips back, begging him to move.

One hand stays wrapped around your hip as the other comes up to the wall beside you, supporting him as he begins thrusting at a rapid pace. “Fuck Y/N,” he groans, “It’s been so long, feels so good to be inside you.” You hum in agreement.

Cole leans over you, his lips kissing and sucking your skin. He grazes his teeth along your neck before he reaches your ear. “I wanna see your face,” he tells you. You turn your head to the side to look at him over your shoulder. “Not good enough,” he growls. He pulls out of you suddenly before he grabs your hips and turns you back around, making you whimper at the loss. Quickly, he helps you kick off your shoes and remove your remaining clothing as he does the same.

With one hand, he pushes you back against the wall. His other arm moves down and his elbow hooks behind your knee, pulling it up around his waist. Without warning, he rams his cock back into you, filling you to the hilt. He sets a rapid, punishing pace that has your back hitting the wall with each thrust. “Oh fuck,” you moan as he hits all the right spots.

His other hand comes down and his elbow hooks behind your knee, drawing your leg around his waist as he had done with the first. The only things supporting you are the wall and Cole’s strong arms. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him sloppily as he slams into you again and again. Your fingernails drag down his back, leaving trails of red skin.

“I wanna feel you cum,” Cole grunts, “Haven’t felt your pussy squeeze my cock in so long. Come on Babe let me feel you.” His words make your stomach twist. Cole changes his angle and you cry out as he hits your g-spot perfectly. Each thrust brings you closer and closer to the edge of climax until you’re nothing but putty in his hands.

One more hard thrust has you spiraling into the depths of orgasm. You cry out as your walls clamp down around his cock, your fingers digging into the skin of his shoulders. Cole stills as much as he can, relishing in the felling of your walls squeezing his swollen cock. With your legs still draped over his arms, his hands grip your hips and he peels you away from the wall.

Cole carries you down the hall and places you on a decorative table. His teeth drag along every bit of you that he can reach, leaving marks as his thrusting picks up where it left off. The force of each stroke has the table shaking to the point where knickknacks and the lamp are toppling over. “Cole, yes!” you shout as he fills you over and over again.

“Gonna make you cum one more time,” Cole groans against your neck.

He picks you up again and this time carries you to the dining room, bouncing you on his cock along the way. He places you down against the table and presses you back against the cold wood. One of his hands splays across your abdomen and the other rests against the table beside your head. His eyes are captured by the way your breasts bounce with each of his deep thrusts.

“Fuck Y/N,” Cole groans, “Gonna cum in that pussy.” His hand moves up from your abdomen and cups one of your breasts, squeezing the flesh and tweaking the nipple roughly. You hook your ankles behind his back, drawing him deeper than before, his hips flush against your own.

“Yes, yes, yes!” you shout as he thrusts into you hard. Your body tenses as he brings you close to your second orgasm. He has you begging and screaming his name before he lets you cum again. This time, you pull him over the edge with you. His cock pulses and he spills himself deep inside you as your walls clamp down around him. “Cole!” you shout as your orgasm hits you hard. Your back arches off the table and Cole quickly wraps an arm beneath you, pulling you close as you both ride out your orgasms.

Cole’s lips meet yours, more gently than before. His hands caress the bruises he’s left on you and you gently trail your fingers along the marks you left on his back. “Let’s go to bed,” you whisper.

“Already wanting more?” he chuckles against your skin.

“Shut up,” you laugh. Cole pulls himself from you and helps you from the table. You take his hand and guide him up the stairs, leading him to the bed that had stood empty for so long. Cole pulls back the sheets before pressing you back against the bed. You pull him down with you, making you both giggle.

You both make your way to the top of the bed and Cole pulls the sheets up around you before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close. “I’ve missed having you next to me like this,” you mumble as you snuggle up against him.

“Me too,” Cole says as he brushes a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Sorry I didn’t get home sooner,” you say, “I wanted to get you a cake and, you know, a welcome home banner or something.”

“You know I don’t care about that,” Cole says, “All I care about is you. Besides, you just gave me the best welcome home gift a guy could ask for.” Cole hooks two fingers beneath your chin and draws your lips to his, kissing you deeply as he takes comfort in being home with you for the first time in seven months.


End file.
